Sweet Revenge
by DynamiteGal
Summary: Ino usa a los chicos como juguetes sexuales. Pero en su afán de vengarse de cierta rubia ceniza, encontrara al unico chico capaz de llenarla no solo de placer, sino tambien de amor y ternura. GaaraxIno
1. Se acabó

**Mi segundo fic^^ espero que lo disfuten.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama u.u**

_Sweet Revenge_

...

Era una tarde tranquila en Konohagakure; todos los aldeanos seguían el transcurso de su vida, incluyendo a la hermosa rubia de mirada celeste que visiblemente parecía estar esperando a alguien en aquella banca de cemento.

-Ese idiota! Cuándo piensa llegar? –La rubia comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Hasta que percibió a lo lejos la silueta del chico que le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo.

- Oye, perezoso Nara; te crees dueño de mi valioso tiempo? Me citaste a las 2:00 y llegas una hora y media tarde.

- Mendokusai…lo siento, mi madre me retrasó con algunos encargos, lo siento mucho- Se excusó el joven Nara, al mejor estilo de Kakashi Hatake.

- Bueno…-dijo Ino un poco más calmada y acercándose peligrosamente a Shikamaru- Si me hiciste esperar tanto al menos dame una merecida recompensa- La rubia se acercó al rostro del chico con la intención de comenzar un beso tan apasionado como los que han compartido en sus noches juntos.

- …

Pero Ino se llevó una sorpresa cuando el joven Nara alejó su rostro, rechazando así la acción de Ino.

- P-pero qué…

- Perdoname Ino, esto no puede seguir así.

La kunoichi no entendía que le pasaba a Shikamaru, si él siempre parecía disfrutar de su fogosidad.

-Qué pasa? Desde hace mucho tenemos nuestros jueguitos tu y yo, y jamás me has rechazado. Qué te ocurre?

-Me enamoré Ino. Eso es lo que pasa.

-Te enamoraste? Agh…Shikamaru, por favor. Quieres que me crea eso?

-Es la verdad, Ino- dijo con firmeza el heredero del clan Nara- Era eso lo que quería hablar contigo. Este jueguito no puede seguir porque me di cuenta de que amo a Temari, y no quiero estar con nadie más que no sea ella.

-Eres ridículo! Me vas a dejar a mí, que soy la más sensual de la aldea, por esa pelos de escoba, marimacho, y que para rematar es mayor que tú…!

-Oye!- tomó a la rubia por los brazos bruscamente- A mí no me importa que tan bella seas o lo desinhibida que seas en la cama; aquella noche Temari me hizo algo que tú, ni con toda tu sensualidad hubieses podido. Me hizo el amor, y solo por eso lo disfruté más que cualquiera de nuestros encuentros.

-…

Ino aún seguía impactada pero aprovechó cuando Shikamaru disminuyó la presión del agarre y se soltó de él.

-Ino – comenzó a hablar Shikamaru un poco más calmado- a pesar de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, sigo queriéndote como una amiga. Quiero que busques ser feliz, que encuentres a alguien que no simplemente quiera llenar tu cama, sino también tu corazón, y…- fue interrumpido cuando la pesada mano de la kunoichi se estrelló contra su mejilla.

-Cállate!- exclamó Ino limpiándose las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos- vete con tu meñeca de arena y déjame buscar la felicidad a mi modo. - Dicho esto, la rubia se marchó del lugar y siguió su camino.

...

La joven médica caminaba llena de rabia por la aldea.

-No es justo!- exclamaba descargando su ira con cualquier inocente objeto que estuviera a la vista- me quitó al único que me quedaba para hacerme compañía. Neji está con TenTen, Kiba con Hinata, Naruto con Sakura, y Sai y Sasuke no tienen el más minimo interés en ninguna chica.

-Si tan solo conociera algún ex novio suyo o algún chico cercano a ella para seducirlo y llenar de rabia a esa pelos de espantapájaros.

Pero los únicos personajes masculinos que recordaba la kunoichi eran los hermanos de la rubia ceniza: Gaara y Kankuro.

-Hmm…Kankuro no está nada mal, tiene actitud, es guapo, fuerte, divertido, y tiene experiencia con otras chicas. Podría funcionar.

De repente la rubia pensó en el hermano menor de la ceniza, aquel chico peligroso y temido que había dejado incapacitado a Rock Lee, y que el día de hoy era el Kazekage.

No había tratado mucho con él, pero lo había visto reunirse con la hokage en muchas ocasiones. A decir verdad, era bastante apuesto y misterioso.

-_Guapo, fuerte, serio y callado…-_Pensó la sensual chica mientras mordía su labio inferior y una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro- _ así es como me gustan, será muy divertido seducir a al gran Kazekage-sama._

…

**Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, pronto habrá conti…Y en efecto, como pudieron ver, Ino es toda una femme fatale xDD. **

**Cómo reaccionara Gaara ante los encantos de esta sensual fémina o.O?**


	2. Me iré a Suna

_**Bueno, aquí va el segundo capitulo…**_

_**Leí los comentarios y traté de seguirlos. Muchas gracias espero que me ayuden a mejorar^^.**_

_**En fin, aquí se los dejo, que lo disfruten^^**_

…

-¿Qué has dicho?¿estas segura, Ino?- preguntó con asombro la líder del pias del fuego.

-Lo estoy, Tsunade-sama- asintió la chica rubia-. Quiero ser de mayor ayuda en el área médica por eso quiero estudiar las hierbas medicinales que hay en Sunagakure.

-No lo sé,Ino- dijo dudosa la hokage-. Tú eres una ninja de Konoha, no es tan fácil como crees, para empezar debo consultarlo con el Kazakage, y luego…

-¿O sea que él decide si voy o no?- preguntó la rubia.

-No eso lo decido yo. Pero él debe asignar a alguien para que te reciba, no puedes llegar y arreglártelas sola.

-…

-Ino, escucha…Lo pensaré, no estoy convencida dde que te vayas y dejes asuntos pendientes aquí; pero dado que lo que deseas es ampliar tus conocimientos podría considerarlo.

-Lo entiendo…me retiro, Tsunade-sama- se despidió la kunoichi-. Estaré pendiente de la decisión que haya tomado.

-De acuerdo, puedes retírate- asintió la hokage.

Al ver que Ino ya había salido de la oficina, comenzó a hablar con sus asistente.

-¿Tú qué piensas, Shizune?

-Bueno, Tsunade-sama. Ino siempre ha querido superar a Sakura en todo y como usted confía más en Sakura, puede que Ino se sienta en desventaja.

-Ino es una excelente kunoichi; maneja jutsus médicos a la perfección, sus técnicas superan a las de su padre, es fuerte, muy inteligente…en fin, tiene todo para destacar. Pero sus hormonas descontroladas son las que le juegan en contra. Ni siquiera sé si va realmente a trabajar o a "atender sus asuntos".

-Ahh…eso- dijo la joven asistente con una sonrisa y una gota cayendo de su frente-. Verá, Tsunade-sama, a pesar de lo descarrillada que es Ino, ella sabe comportarse cuando la situación lo requiere. Yo misma fui testigo del arduo esfuerzo que hizo para ser ninja médico; debería darle la oportunidad, Tsunade-sama.

La hokage estuvo en silencio y muy pensativa por un largo rato, hasta que respiró profundo y dio a conocer su decisión.- De acuerdo, irá. Pero solo por tres meses, no será bueno que permanzca fuera por tanto tiempo.

-Esta bien, Tsunade-sama-dijo muy alegre su asistente-, iré a avisarle ahora mismo.

…

Despues de haber sido informada de la decisión de la hokage, Ino se encontraba de lo mas ansiosa empacando todas sus cosas, incluido todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo su plan de seducción.

-Debo llevar mi ropa interior mas sexy…mi perfume de jazmines…Hmm,¿llevo en babydoll lila o el rojo?...nah, me llevo los dos- decidió la rubia con una sonrisa.

De repente la rubia fue interrumpida cuando escuchó a su padre tocando la puerta.

- Ino-chan!, Shikamaru te está esperando te está esperando en la sala, quiere hablar contigo!

_-¿Y ahira qué quiere ese idiota?-_ pensó Ino con algo de molestia.- Esta bien, dile que ya bajo, papá!

Cuando Ino bajo hacia la sala su padre los dejó solos y comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer- preguntó Shikamaru con una expresión de preocupación y seriedad en sus rostro.

-Bueno, primero que nada; Hola!- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa-,y segundo;¿De qué hablas?

-Me enteré de que vas a Suna, supuestamente a investigar las hierbas que hay allí; pero sospecho que esa no es la razón, en realidad es algo que tiene que ver con Temari ¿no es cierto?.

-¿Por qué crees que le haría algo?¿Porque por ella terminamos lo nuestro? Estas muy equivocado, Shikamaru. No creas que me pondré asi por algo tan insignificante como lo que hubo entre nosotros. Simplemente quiero enfocarme en mi carrera como médico.

-Quizas no haya sido especial para ti, sé que solo fui un juguete más en tu colección, pero te conozco, Ino. No soportas que te arrebaten algo por mas insignificante que sea, eres terriblemente competitiva; Pero te juro que si algo le llega a pasar a Temari, no tendré piedad contigo- Shikamaru la amenazó sujetando violentamente el brazo derecho de la chica.

-Sueltame!- La rubia pudo soltarse del fuerte agarre- ya te dije que tu espantapájaros está a salvo. Ahora vete que tengo que preparar mis cosas.

Sin mas palabras el chico se retiró aún sin confiar en las intenciones de la kunoichi.

Cuando Ino vio que Shikamaru se alejaba cerró la puerta y siguió con sus asuntos.

-Ese imbécil! Qué bueno que pasaré tres meses sin verlo. Partiré dentro de dos días al amanecer y me tomará tres días en llegar a Suna. Para entonces ese tal Kazekage debe prepararse para lo que le espera- dijo la rubia con una pícara sonrisa.


	3. aquí estoy

_**Sorry, por el retraso -.-U aquí está la conti…**_

/

El día para partir había llegado, Ino se despertó a las 4 de la mañana. Se duchó, cambio de ropa y terminó de preparar su equipaje; con el ruido que hacía no pudo evitar despertar a su padre.

-Ehh…?¿Te vas tan temprano, Ino-chan?- preguntó Inoichi, aún más dormido que despierto.

-Claro, papá- asintió se colocaba su mochila- Debo llegar lo más pronto posible.

-Pero no has comido nada, deberías esperar que tu madre haga el desayuno.

-No te preocupes, papá. Comeré cualquier cosa en el camino.

Al despedirse de su padre, Ino salio de la aldea y emprendió su largo viaje.

-Bueno… aquí empieza mi plan- exclamó con una triunfante sonrisa.

/°/°/°/°/

En la aldea de Sunagakure, el joven kazekage comenzaba un atareado día. Y es que aunque el shukaku ya no habitaba en él y ahora tiene la oportunidad de conciliar el sueño, Gaara aún no había podido disfrutar plenamente de esa nueva experiencia ya que sus deberes como el líder de la aldea le permiten como máximo dormir unas 4 horas diarias. A veces, incluso, le gustaría volver a tener la bestia de una cola para que no le doliese tanto levantarse tan temprano, como en esa mañana.

-Aghh…no puede ser- dijo al escuchar el despertador- si siento que me dormí hace 5 minutos.

Sin más rodeos, se levantó de la cama, se cepilló los dientes, se dio una ducha, y rápidamente se cambió de ropa. Finalmente bajó a desayunar con sus hermanos.

Temari estaba sirviendo el desayuno, mientras que Kankuro había comenzado a devorarlo.

-Buenos días- saludó Gaara.

-Buenos días- contestaron los mayores Sabaku no, casi al unísono.

-Oye, Gaara- comenzó la conversación el Sabaku no intermedio- escuché que una kunoichi de Konoha viene hacia acá. ¿Quién es?

-Es una médico, es especialista en flores y plantas, y viene a estudiar nuestras hierbas. Su nombre es Yamanaka Ino…

Al escuchar ese nombre, la rubia ceniza reaccionó con sorpresa, tanto así que cayó al suelo el fino plato de porcelana que sostenía en sus manos, este se quebró en varios pedazos.

-¡¿Y esa qué viene a hacer aquí?- exclamó con desagrado.

Kankuro y Gaara quedaron petrificados de susto, hasta que el marionetista habló con dificultad.

-B…bueno, ya escuchaste a Gaara. Ella solo viene a hacer una intestigación.

- ¡NO! ¡Esa chica es una arpía! No sabes la fama que tiene en Konoha, y además ughh!... ¡odio verla cerca de Shikamaru!

-Cálmate, Temari- dijo Gaara tratando de calmar a su hermana- no conozco a esa chica, pero si viene a capacitarse no creo que tenga malas intenciones, solo estará aquí un por tres meses.

-¡¿Tres meses? Eso es más de lo que mi paciencia puede aguantarla; no quiero cruzarme con esa zorra- dijo con determinación.

-¡Vamos, Temari!- dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa- ¿qué hay de malo con esa chica? Yo recuerdo haberla visto y la verdad es que es una preciosidad y además su clan posee muy buenas técnicas.

-Eso que dijiste es su principal problema; se aprovecha de su belleza, seduce al que se le ponga enfrente, es una zorra. Se ha echado encima a toda la aldea…y hasta Shikamaru tuvo algo con ella- dijo esto último con una expresión de tristeza.- Ya!, no quiero que ustedes sean parte de su colección, y te lo digo a ti, Kankuro!

-¡¿Que yo qué…?

-Tu sales corriendo detrás de cualquier falda y esa mujerzuela te cae como anillo al dedo.

- Bah! Estas loca-dijo un poco sonrojado y cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza- ¿Y por qué no le dices nada a Gaara? Esa chica es de su misma edad y está tan buena que hasta a una piedra andante como Gaara podría movérsele el pantalón al verla, jeje…Auch!- el sartén que Temari tenía en la mano fue a estrellar contra la cabeza del marionetista.

-¡No seas idiota!, Gaara no podría fijarse en una chica así, por eso él me tiene sin cuidado; verdad, Gaara…Gaara?- se dirigióhacia su hermano pequeño pero este ya no estaba en la mesa desde hace un buen rato.

-Es tarde, ya me voy- dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de su habitación.

-Pero no has desayunado.

-Lo hice mientras peleabas con Kankuro.

Al ver el plato de Gaara, este efectivamente estaba vacío.

-Nos vemos. Prepárense rápido, tengo misiones para ustedes.- Y el pelirrojo salió de su casa.

/°/°/°/°/

Gaara llegó a su oficina y fue recibido por su antiguo sensei y actual consejero, Baki.

-Buenos días, Gaara-sama

-Buenos días.

- Conseguí la ficha de la información de la médico que viene de Konoha se la entrego para que la revise las capacidades de la joven.

- Muchas gracias.

Baki se retiró. Gaara se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a revisar el perfil de Ino.

Le dio un vistazo a su fotografía y ciertamente, como lo había dicho kankuro, era un chica muy atractiva; no le extraña que tantos chicos caigan ante esa belleza tan hipnotizante.

-Pero bueno…su físico es lo de menos, habrá que ver sus habilidades.

/°/°/°/°/

Pasaron los tres días e Ino se aproximaba al desierto. Los ninjas de la frontera divisaron a lo lejos la esbelta silueta de la chica.

-Vaya…qué calor tan sofocante! Ya hasta empiezo a ver espejismos- dijo uno de los ninjas al ver a la hermosa rubia.

-¡Idiota!- dijo el otro- no es ningún espejismo, es la kunoichi de Konoha.

-¡¿Esa belleza es de verdad?, iré a ayudarle.

-¡Oye, regresa!, aghh…siempre es lo mismo con él.

-Hola, linda. ¿Te ayudo con tus cosas?

-Amm…sí- Ino estaba sorprendida por la actitud del muchacho- puedes llevarme esta maleta que es la más pesada.

Y ciertamente estaba pesada, quien sabe qué tanto traía allí y lo peor es que no solo traía esa, sino otras dos más.

-Debes ser fuerte para venir desde tan lejos con tantas cosas.

-No es nada, estoy acostumbrada a cargar cosas pesadas para la hokage- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh! ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Itetsu; ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- le preguntó extendiendo su mano.

-Claro, disculpa. Soy Yamanaka Ino, mucho gusto.

-Por cierto, ya que estas aquí deberías presentarte con el Kazekage y que te asigne un supervisor.

-¡Oh, Es verdad!- le brillaron los ojos al recordar sus intenciones con el kazekage- vamos a dejar esto al hospedaje y acompáñame a ver a Gaara-kun.

-G-Gaara-kun…?- Al chico le sorprendió que alguien tuviera la confianza de llamar así al tan respetado Kazekage.

Ino lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastro hasta llegar al hospedaje.

/°/°/°/°/

Poco después Gaara estaba en su oficina revisando algunos papeles, cuando escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante- ordenó Gaara.

-Gaara-sama, con su permiso- Itetsu hizo una reverencia a su líder y entro a la oficina- vengo a informarle que Yamanaka Ino ya está aquí.

Gaara volteó a ver la entrada de la puerta y miró de pies a cabeza a la atractiva rubia que estaba allí parada.

-Hola!- saludó la chica con una sonrisa.

**Esto es todo hasta ahorita^^ hasta que al fin se encontraron!**

**Por cierto, el tal Itetsu, el amigo de Ino; no es un oc, sale en el manga, es el chico que llora cuando Gaara revive xD. Ya que sari y matsuri han tenido su pantalla es justo que él también la tenga (de hecho creo que él merece más crédito por preocuparse más por Gaara que esas dos ¬¬)**


End file.
